<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lucky Ones by FruitofSorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751374">The Lucky Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitofSorrow/pseuds/FruitofSorrow'>FruitofSorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered canon, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitofSorrow/pseuds/FruitofSorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are teammates. Partners. Boyfriends. They fight and bicker and get on each other's nerves, but Kageyama knows they'll have each other's backs at the end of the day.<br/>Then why is he suddenly so nervous about confronting Hinata with the one little observation he made during the National Youth Training Camp?<br/>What is he afraid he'll lose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lucky Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story borrows dialogue from canon, but the setting in which it occurs and the events that follow are completely altered.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day after the National Youth training camp ended, in the Karasuno gym, Kageyama Tobio was patting his face dry with a towel. It was such a warm night that nobody would think it was supposed to snow later—for the first time that winter, in fact. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He should’ve probably been on his way home, any reasonable person would be, but when it came to him, common sense had no validity if it wasn’t framed in the context of volleyball. Instead, he was watching Hinata jump for joy after successfully hitting the last ball over the net and into the cart.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yooosh!" Hinata cheers and he sprints across the court to start rolling the equipment back into the storage room. When Hinata emerges again, he's got a wide grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye, but unlike most nights, there's no volleyball in sight and it doesn't look like the shorter boy is going to pester him for a few sets either. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama swallows back his disappointment. He’d been hoping they would stay behind for after-hours practice so that he’d have more time to muster up the courage to tell Hinata something he’s been holding onto since the first day of training camp. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong with your face?” Hinata says, bounding up to him. He stands on his tiptoes and shoves his thumb between Kageyama’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama smacks the offending appendage away, and Hinata backs off meekly, biting the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A roaring starts up in Kageyama’s ears like the stampede of a hundred wild horses, but all he can think is, <em>how do I tell him his jumps are not good enough yet</em> when the truth is they've been highly effective until now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama is not a wordsmith by any stretch of the imagination; either he says the wrong thing or he says the right thing but with the wrong intonation. It doesn’t help matters that a part deep inside him still recoils at the thought of dishing out criticism, no matter how warranted he thinks it might be. It’s suffocating, especially at times when all he wants to do<em> is</em> lash out, but he knows what happens when you push your teammates too far, when you play the dictator king, and he really doesn’t want a repeat of what happened in middle school. That’s the one bridge he’s never completely burned. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looks at Hinata, his partner and the person he trusts most. Hinata is the guy he’s sworn to do battle with and then one day defeat. If he suddenly weren’t around anymore, Kageyama doesn’t know what he’d do. He’d hate to mess up their relationship, not when they’ve got such a good rapport going.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isn’t that reason enough to buckle down and speak his mind? He owes it to Hinata, to both of them, to be honest when something isn’t working for them anymore. Hinata’s never had a problem doing just that. He remembers their first big fight very clearly. How Hinata stood his ground and refused to back down when he realized their freak quick was not as invincible as they all made it out to be. If anything, Hinata would appreciate his honesty now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wouldn’t he?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Th-there’s actually something I need to tell you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hinata shuffles his weight from one foot to the other. “Oh?” he says, and when Hinata runs a jerky hand through his hair, Kageyama immediately realizes how cryptic the words sounded. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Kageyama?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” His knees wobble slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What did you mean when you said I can jump higher?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama’s mouth falls open. <em>Is he a mind reader? </em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s about to answer him when suddenly Daichi is at the gym window shouting at them to hurry up and go home. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No more practice!” the third-year says before he’s dragged off by Suga, who laughs and tells the first-years to bundle up before heading out. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hinata snorts and turns away to start taking down the net. Kageyama follows suit. After removing the protective paddings from the poles, Kageyama helps Hinata carry them to the storage closet one at a time. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It’s now or never.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The way you’re jumping now…you’re just zipping all over,” he says, hauling up the back end of the last pole.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” Hinata tilts his head back for a split second before marching on ahead.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama licks his lips and carefully weighs his next words. “Awesome jumping has more power. It goes <em>DUN</em>, got it?” When he stamps his foot on the floor, Hinata stops in his tracks again and fixes him a curious stare.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The setter runs a hand through his hair, growing exasperated at his now-apparent lacking vocabulary. “I guess it’s because your job on the court is to buzz all over the place and piss people off…”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, don’t put it that way!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama nods, reevaluating his tone. “All I’m saying is that when it comes time to jump, you kind of just fly wherever the momentum takes you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And?” Hinata says, returning to the task at hand. “Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama doesn’t like the bite in Hinata’s voice. He wants to take the words back—to take it <em>all </em>back. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"N-no," he stutters. They enter the storage room and Hinata lays his end of the pole on the rack first. "That's been good enough so far, and in games, I know you were doing your best."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He swallows. It’s thick and painful, and the words creak when they materialize on his tongue. “But I know you can do better.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The clang of metals clashing when Kageyama sets his end down is muffled by the silence of his dead-still heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All they do is stare at each other, faces covered in a shroud of dark miasma. That’s when panic grips Kageyama and his facial muscles tighten, and his nails bite into the flesh of his palm.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hinata slowly walks around the rack toward him, his expression becoming clear as the narrow path of light that filters through the open door hits his face. He’s smiling, and Kageyama blinks, thinking that he’s imagining it, that there’s no logical reason for why Hinata hasn’t thrown a punch at him already, but when he opens his eyes nothing has changed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hinata is still smiling, and it’s such a blinding vision that Kageyama thinks he’s ascended into a higher realm. It isn’t until Hinata is standing right before him and he can no longer make out the outline of his lips that Kageyama realizes his sight has become blurred.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ever since you came back, you've had this scowl on your face," Hinata says with a short laugh and wipes away the moisture that's gathered under Kageyama's eyes with the pads of his thumbs. Then he cradles Kageyama's face in his palms and pulls him down to touch their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama follows his lead like a limp, lifeless puppet. “Well what about you?” he says, hoarse. “What are you so cheery for?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hinata presses a kiss to his cheek, then the other, and then on his lips. “I was just thinking,” he says, the words ghosting over Kageyama’s skin like a promise, “that I’m really lucky to have you as my teammate.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama’s eyelids flutter and he sighs, his breath ragged and stale. He winds his arms around Hinata’s shoulders to pull him closer and bury his face in the crook of his neck. It sort of hurts to bend over so far down, and any other time he’d make a joke about it, but he’s so unbelievably exhausted that he can’t bring himself to exert the effort.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’d been worrying for nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a jerk and infuriatingly talented, but there’s nobody I trust on the court more than you,” Hinata says, running his hand up Kageyama’s neck to coil his fingers in the back of his dark hair. “If you ask me to jump, I’ll always ask you how high. That’s how it goes with us, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We’re too competitive for our own good.” Kageyama agrees. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Right. So you have nothing to worry about. Even if you turn back into that same king from middle school, I’ll be right there with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Even if we disagree and you don’t do as I say?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hinata chuckles. “<em>Especially </em>when we disagree and I refuse to do as you say. There’s nothing hypothetical about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They hold each other in silence for a while longer. Hinata presses butterfly kisses to Kageyama’s neck, and Kageyama squeezes him tighter. He doesn’t want to let go and lose the warmth of his personal sun. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sweety,” Hinata says in that rich, low tone that he reserves for only Kageyama because it makes his knees go weak. “It’s getting late.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Against his instinct to hold him forever, Kageyama peels himself away from Hinata’s body to peer down at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I frickin’ love you,” he tells him, and Hinata reaches for his hand and slots their fingers together. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He smiles. “And I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That’s the thing about Hinata. He never tacks on a <em>too, </em>after those three little words. His love isn’t an afterthought, something he repeats only because Kageyama has said it first. When Hinata declares his love, he makes sure it carries all the grandeur of a proper statement. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Now let’s get out of here before it starts snowing and I can’t bike home,” Hinata says, spinning around and tugging at Kageyama’s hand to lead him out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You could stay at my place, you know,” Kageyama says in a way that suggests Hinata should have already come to that conclusion on his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hinata mumbles something under his breath but it’s too low that Kageyama doesn’t catch it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Speak up if you have something to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They’re already halfway down the steps to the outside when Hinata stops. The way he turns and comes to a stand makes it so that all Kageyama sees is his profile outlined by the pale glow of the moon. Even in the dark, Kageyama notices Hinata’s cheeks have taken on a rosy color.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you cold?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hinata huffs and rolls his eyes. “You’re still so clueless.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama cocks his head, not getting his meaning.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I said I'll go home with you!" Hinata shouts. He pulls his hand away from Kageyama's and stomps down the rest of the steps. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama watches him, utterly baffled. How is it that one moment they’re holding each other and exchanging <em>I love you’s, </em>and in the next Hinata is having a romantic meltdown. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re embarrassed,” Kageyama says, deadpan.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama smiles and runs to catch up with him. He throws his arms around Hinata’s shoulders and pulls him back against his chest. Hinata goes along with it easily, which Kageyama takes as a good sign, but when he peeks around to see his expression, Hinata is pouting angrily.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll race you to your bike,” he tells him, hoping it will do the trick.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a determined glint is back in his boyfriend’s eyes, and Kageyama thinks that for all of his own worries about lashing out unexpectedly, Hinata definitely has him beat in the mood swings department.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re on!” Hinata says, breaking free from Kageyama’s hold. He kicks into a sprint without even waiting for the signal to go.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That was a false start, dumbass,” Kageyama yells, and his feet feel so light on the pavement as he chases after him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've made a twitter account(@FruitofSorrow) for anyone interested in semi-live updates for future Haikyuu fics. If you have fic requests to send my way, that would be the place to do it. Message me or tweet at me. Whichever you prefer.<br/>(๑°꒵°๑)･*♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>